


Complicated

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Alex, Bottom Logan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTM Alex, FTM Alex Summers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little brother Alex, M/M, Mental Disorders, Not mentioned an awful lot just in one section, Possessive Hank, Protective Hank, Protective Scott, Protective Scott Summers, Scott is a protective big bro, Sub Alex, Sub Logan, Summers Brothers, Trans Alex, Trans Alex Summers, Trans Male Character, big brother Scott, bottom wolverine, cute dates, sub Wolverine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: The complicated life of Alexandra Summers.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Christopher Summers/Katherine Summers, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Sean Cassidy/Alex Summers
Kudos: 24





	Complicated

Seventeen years ago, Scott Summers got a little sister. Her name was Alexandra Summers. He had wanted a brother of course, but he'd be damned if he didn't love and protect his new sister as he would have done with any brother. 

Scott was four at the time, with two loving parents and a recently deceased younger brother. Gabriel, his name was, and he'd had cancer at the age of two. When he died, Scott had been depressed, and no one wants their three-year-old child depressed. Of course Katherine and Christopher has been devastated with the death of their youngest son, but they still had to tend to Scott, and make sure that he knew that nothing was going to happen to him. Cause that's what Scott thought - he'd be next.

But a year on, Katherine and Christopher had announced that they were once again pregnant, and Scott thought he was getting Gabriel back. This had to be explained, that he wasn't getting Gabriel back but a different brother or sister, someone to keep him company and for him to love like he'd loved Gabriel. Scott promised his parents that's what he would do.

XX~•~•XX

Fifteen years ago, Alexandra Summers first spoke. She was a late bloomer, didn't walk until after other kids her age had walked, and didn't speak until after kids her age had first spoken. 

Her first word was "Scott." 

Scott loved Alexandra so so much and held onto her and hugged her and promised her that it didn't matter to him that she didn't start talking as early as other children did, and that she didn't walk at the normal age children do. He promised her that she could do anything as late as she wanted and he'd still love her the same. He promised her that he'd always remember her first word because that's what big brothers do, especially if that word was his own name. Scott loved Alexandra and she was his best friend. 

XX~•~•XX

Eleven years ago, Katherine and Christopher died. All four of them were on a plane, a privet one that belonged to the family, flying down the western coast from Alaska, but the engine broke, and the whole plane was up in flames. There was only one parachute. 

"Scott! Take Alexandra and keep her safe!" Katherine screamed, buckling her eldest child into the parachute. "No! We can't leave you!" Scott cried, tears thundering from his eyes as Katherine handed Alexandra into his arms, making him hold onto her tightly in his arms. 

The fire grew warmer, drew closer, threatened to burn each and every one of them. Christopher held an extinguisher in his arms, attempting to lessen the fire. Katherine ignored the chaos and knelt down beside her children. "Scott, we're not all going to make it." A ringing began to invade all of their ears, a stinging pain right down to the drums. "I need you to make sure that Alexandra is safe, forever, and please remember this: we will always love you. Both of you. When you feel scared or sad or depressed or just feel like you need us at any time, just look up to the stars and we promise you that we'll be looking down, baby. We'll always be looking down and watching everything for you because we love you more than we love ourselves and we want you to be safe forever." And with one last check that Alexandra was tucked away safely in her big brothers arms, Katherine pushed them out of the plane.

XX~•~•XX

Seven years ago, Alexandra got diagnosed with disorders. She and Scott were in a foster hole full of children, fun by a nice lady called Ms Reese Jones. There were fourteen other children, and the house was huge. Scott had taken to the whole place really quickly and easily, despite it being their fourth foster home since the death of their parents. Alexandra, not so much. She stuck by Scott as much as she could, and when she couldn't she stayed in her bedroom. Her own bedroom, because she couldn't be trusted with the other children, Ms Reese said. Because she had anger issues. Because she had depression. Because she had separation anxiety. Because she couldn't remember life with a real family that well, and other children could, and Alexandra didn't like that.

She didn't go to school. Scott was four years older and in a different class, so Alexandra refused to go to school. She was enrolled, sure, but did the work at home. Everyday, Ms Reese tried to get her into school. Everyday, she'd get her up and ready with the rest of the children and attempt to get her to walk with the others to their school bus, but it never worked. By the time it got to walk out the door, Alexandra had a melt down. 

She had panic disorder, became prone to panic attacks whenever she had to do more than the simplest thing without Scott. 

She had obsessive-compulsive disorder, the main part of that being the fear of being hurt. She remembered the fire on the plane, she remembered the burns and the scars and heck, she still had them, all over her back and her arms and they were ugly. 

She had depressive episodes, where she wouldn't do anything. She'd sit and stare out the window and feel guilty. So so guilty, the feeling of sickness filling her stomach, sometimes having to be actually emptied out. 

She had adjustment disorders, even after being in Ms Reese's home for six months she still couldn't bare the fact that she lived there. She didn't want to live there. She didn't want to live in any of these stupid foster homes, she wanted to live in her own. She wanted to live in whatever home she and Scott lived in before all this happened, with the parents Scott still remembered but Alexandra couldn't. 

She was ten. Alexandra Summers was ten. She couldn't fathom the thought of living her own life from another persons perspective. She needed Scott.

XX~•~•XX

Four years ago, Alexandra became Alex. She started going to school, and did well enough considering she hadn't been in a long time.

She was a teenager, the first year of her teenage years, and she'd already taken a dark path. 

Alex wore leather jackets and ripped jeans and dark eyeshadow and lots of eyeliner. She had multiple ear piercings and contemplating getting a piercing in her nose. She liked boys, bad boys particularly, and hung out with the wrong crowds. People older than her, a lot older than her, and four months after turning thirteen, Alex was no longer a virgin. Neither was the boy she did it with.

Sean Cassidy.

A year older, in eighth grade, last year of middle school. He didn't have a dad, and his mum was an alcoholic and did drugs. She didn't care what she did, but she cared about Sean. Most people in her state wouldn't care about their lonely, bullied sons dragged in gangs with high schoolers, but Mrs Cassidy wasn't like that. She knew she couldn't do anything if her son started smoking or did drugs or drunk alcohol because she was in no position to tell him otherwise, but she loved him and cared for him and made sure he knew that whether she was drunk off her arse or sober for a day that he could come to her for anything and for a second she'd still be the no alcohol, violence intolerant women who had married a kind, caring man a year before Sean was born.

For a virgin, Sean was a good kisser. Alex suspected he'd at least kissed before, because nobody new to the game could be this good. She'd kissed before, once or twice, Scott didn't know and neither did Ms Reese so it was ok. 

Hanging out with boys, especially older, darker ones who didn't care about her past or her issues and didn't just see her as an annoying little kid gave Alex that sense of purpose and safety as she knew that no one would pry her about her personal life and she could just get on how she wanted, and that was ok. She didn't need stability, she just needed a little "Alex time" to make her forget all the terrible things in her life.

Scott never knew.

XX~•~•XX

Two years ago, Alex got a job at the local bar, easily lying her way in by saying that she was eighteen. Looking as good as she did, with that long flowing golden hair and bright blue eyes (along with some slick dark eyeliner and perfect mascara) as well as a promise to have sex with the owner if he didn't ask to see her ID, Alex got in easily. 

You generally weren't allowed in without being eighteen (though these days you'd hardly find a teen without a fake ID), and so one day a man came in, looking for a beer and a nice time to relax after finishing his shift at one of the cab services. 

A tall, handsome, intelligent man fresh out of college, a man who Alex quickly devoured in her own mind, imagining how good he'd feel in bed, imagining him holding her tightly afterwards, perhaps even imagining a date...? Alex had never thought about actually dating people, more of a hook-up type of girl, and now that Scott wasn't around... 

Another thing that happened two years ago: Scott left.

Scott left to go to a college on a sports scholarship, the most impressive and hard to get into school in America: Xaviers School for Higher Education. Only the best of the best got in, but it was so far away so Scott boarded there.

He'd at first been worried about the affect it would have had on Alex, she'd been dependant on him for most of both their lives, but somehow Alex had managed to lie to Scott, something incredibly hard to do, and not just because he was her brother, but she'd pushed him away. He wanted to leave, but he needed her permission to do that. If he wanted to fucking leave then he could fucking leave but he wouldn't have anything to do with Alex afterwards. He didn't deserve to if he thought that she'd be ok with this in any sense.

So, Scott was gone. Scott never found out about Sean, or her not being a virgin, or the in between years full of smoking and drugs and one-night-stands and light thievery from gas stations. And Scott certainly didn't find out about Alex's run in with a certain Armando Muñez.

Not that Alex ever found out his name. Once her shift was over, and she'd successfully managed to drag him to bed with her, albeit his bed, he'd told her his name was Darwin. A nickname, mostly coming from his love for Charles Darwin and theories of evolution and stuff, and possibly for his failed attempt at becoming anything close to the man of evolution, but Alex didn't care. All she wanted was a night with this hot, charming man who seemed willing to give her what she wanted.

He left as soon as he found out she wasn't eighteen. As soon as he found out she lied. 

XX~•~•XX

Two months ago, Alex wasn't short for Alexandra. Alex was short for Alexander. Sure, he couldn't yet have the surgery for another year, but it felt great to finally say out loud to the world that he was a guy. A gay guy, sure, but still a guy. 

Scott had stopped contacting him from Xaviers School back when he was only fifteen, realising that Alex wasn't going to write back, and so gave up. The last letter he sent told Alex that he had a boyfriend called Logan. Alex didn't want to be a copycat, he'd always done everything Scott did, even as a child, but that was over. Scott was the gay Summers brother, Alex was the transgender Summers brother. Alex couldn't be gay, because Scott was gay. Scott couldn't find out he was gay, and he couldn't find out he was trans till the far away future. What are the chances of him coming out as LGBTQ+ and then his little brother (or to him sister) a week later? 

Alex never heard from Sean after middle school. He'd moved back to Ireland, he'd only been an exchange student after all (though he had pulled off a very convincing American accent - Alex had been fooled, and only found out over Instagram once Sean had posted a picture of himself and his mother at the airport) and his mum had come with him so that she wasn't alone during his two year exchange program. 

Alex hadn't heard from Darwin ever again, either. It seemed that after that glorious one-night-stand he'd decided that the bar wasn't as good as it used to be and never showed up again. Changed cab services too. And clearly didn't go by Darwin anymore. Alex appeared to have ruined his reputation, if only in the black mans mind, without even knowing it. 

Alex did, however, meet another guy, a college graduate three years his senior, called Henry McCoy, though apparently everybody called him Hank. Graduated Harvard at fifteen, and already a full working scientist for the CIA. He was only twenty. 

Alex had met him when on a school trip to the local aquarium - apparently Hank had been called in to help with some "technical difficulties". After that, dates had happened. Actual dates. Alex had never been on a date before, it was nerve racking, but Hank seemed sure to prove to Alex that he'd make a good boyfriend.

The first thing Alex told him was that he was a guy. Hank didn't care - he was bisexual. Dated the younger adopted sister of Charles Xavier at one point (Alex had left out that his brother studied there at one point) as well as a guy called Logan who'd attended there after the break-up (Alex tried to convince himself that there was more than one Logan in the world, but couldn't help but think that his possible new boyfriend might have dated Scott's actual boyfriend) and so didn't have any issues with Alex's identity. In fact, he encouraged it. He earned an awful lot more money than he knew what to do with, and promised Alex that should they still be together by the time Alex was legally allowed to have the surgery then Hank would pay for it for him.

Alex fell in love with Hank after the first date. Alex moved in with Hank after the fourth date. Alex had sex with Hank after the fifth date. Hank have Alex a promise ring (a promise to stay true to him and love him forever and to always be supportive of his choices and sexuality) after their seventh date. On their tenth date, Scott found out.

The date was at an outdoor cinema, in a park with a huge cinema screen at the top of a hill. A cringy romantic date, but Hank was a hopeless romantic. It was during the trailers at the beginning that Alex spotted Scott with another guy. Shorter, almost younger looking guy; Scott had two drinks in one hand and one hand laced with the other guys, and the other guy seemed to have one huge box of popcorn.

"Scott can't see me!" Alex hissed to Hank, nodding in his older brothers direction. "He doesn't know about me being trans and he doesn't know about me being gay!" Hank didn't know much about Scott, but he knew enough, and he knew why Alex didn't want to say anything and he knew that the two had grown apart over the years. He wasn't prepared, however to let it ruin a perfect date.

"Just keep looking forward baby, he won't recognise you from the back of your head. Especially if he hasn't even seen you in two years." Hank said, turning Alex's hand with his fingers and kissing his lips gently. Alex smiled anxiously up at his boyfriend and pressed their lips back together, smashing them further and harder, slipping slightly into Hanks lap. Hank certainly didn't mind, especially when the movie finally came on and Alex turned around, still tucked into Hanks lap, and decided to watch it in that position. 

It wasn't until after the movie had ended that the Summers brothers finally reunited after two years. Hank tugged on Alex's hand, thumb running along the promise ring he'd given him, towing him towards his car. Alex didn't have a car yet, not even a license, and he didn't like the idea of continually using Hanks money without paying him back, so though he had a part time job at the bar still, he wasn't going to take Hanks money for a car or driving tests and things that he clearly couldn't afford for himself. Besides, Hank seemed happy enough to drive him places. 

"That was amazing, Hank." Alex felt giddy with excitement, the movie had been amazing and he may or may not have stolen a bottle of wine from the bar on his way out, so whilst Hank had drunk some but not enough so he couldn't drive, Alex had somehow managed to get through the rest of the bottle and whilst he wasn't a lightweight, he wasn't exactly known for keeping a sober mind after a lot of alcohol. 

Hank grinned and pulled his boyfriend closer as they stood in front of the hood of his car, leaning down for a kiss where Alex, on his tiptoes, met him halfway.

"Alex?!" Alex jumped back from and turned his head sharply to see Scott stood in front of the car directly opposite. It was the same car he had when Alex knew him, and for some reason it made the blonde angry at himself to have not recognised it. 

"Hey, Scott." Alex mumbled slightly, not looking all the way into his big brothers eyes. Scott had changed, changed a lot. Scott had had glasses since he was ten, but clearly his vision had become more impaired because now he wore glasses with dark red lenses, either that or it was some fashion trend that Alex hadn't quite caught up with yet. He'd grown taller, gotten broader shoulders, and you could see a six-pack through the shirt. Sure, he'd had all this stuff two years prior, but it was suddenly a lot more obvious now. Maybe Alex had just never noticed it, maybe he'd gotten so used to having Scott there that he had noticed things like these, little things that made Scott truly Scott. The boyfriend on his hip was certainly something that Alex had never seen before, and only read about in one letter.

"That's all you've got to say to me? Ghosted me for two years and that's all you can think to say?" Scott growled, voice low and angry and upset. Alex didn't know what to say. The Scott he remembered was a boy, a kind and happy boy who played football and lacrosse and basketball and soccer and still managed to do well in school with all of these things and keep a good social life and make everything look so easy, but the Scott stood in front of him was a college graduate, a man, a strong man with a boyfriend and who probably still has all those things he used to have, only better.

“He doesn’t have to say anything to you.” Hank snarked possessively, holding onto Alex’s hips and prepared to literally tow him back into the car. “He might not have anything to say to Scott, but I sure as hell have something I say to you, McCoy.” Scott’s boyfriend hissed. Alex looked up at Hank, sadly. He knew that the Logan Hank dated was Scott’s Logan. He just fucking knew it. “And what is it that you have to say?” Hank answered, a certain smugness in his voice that he only usually for when he was doing his science talk, not talking to someone who looked like he could literally pick him up and snap him in two. “You left me, bub. Took a lot of anger and yelling to stop Victor from coming after you and tearing you apart. I completely trusted you, Hank. I told you that you were the only one I trusted and you completely broke that trust. I just want to know if it hurt you as much as it hurt me.” His voice cracked at the end, and tears were emerging from the corners of his eyes. Scott had looped a protective arm around his waist at some point, pulling the smaller male closer to him. “It did.” Was Hanks short answer before he pulled Alex away and into his car.

XX~•~•XX

Two days ago, Alex found his brother on social media. An Instagram account, two of them actually. A privet one, and a public. The public had some artsy photography, as well as him modelling. Alex never really saw his brother as a model, but as he went through his feed he found that he’d been doing it a lot longer than the time he’d spent away from Alex. There were also pictures of him and his sports teams, and more recent ones showed him and Logan. Ones further back, a lot further back, showed him and Alex. Posts captioned “my beautiful little sister” and “touch her and I’ll kill you” and a lot of swearing in the comments as replies to stupid ones made by other people, commenting fire emojis and hearts for eyes and simply stupid online slang that Alex never liked, like slay or peng or whatever. 

Clicking on the message button, Alex pulled all of his courage out so write Scott out a message:

Dear Scott,  
I know it’s been a while, and our meeting a while back wasn’t exactly great. I just want you to know that I got all your letters, and I found what you had to say really interesting and exciting and I took it all to heart. I just couldn’t find it in me to write back.

I just felt so betrayed, like you left me on purpose and wanted to hurt me personally. I’m not trying to make myself the victim here, honestly I’m not, but you don’t know how many days I’ve sat at the stupid windowsill in Ms Reese’s house and thought of all the ways I could have driven you away. 

I’m a guy now, by the way, and I’m gay. I’m not sure if you could tell about the guy part, so I’m guessing the gay part is new to you too. Not new, per day considering that YOU have a boyfriend, but new in the context that it’s me whose gay. I’ve been a guy for about two months now, and Hanks helping me pay for the surgery when the time comes. Hanks great, Scott, and I know you probably won’t like him because he’s Logan’s ex or whatever, but he really is. He’s so sweet and kind and caring and loves me so much and is so accepting and I have never felt this way about someone.

I kept a lot of things from Scott, even when we lived in the same house, so I’m going and putting everything out in the open: I lost my virginity at thirteen to an Irish guy a year older, I did drugs and smoked and drunk loads of alcohol at some point too. I also didn’t get a job at that coffee shop I told you about, it was actually I bar I had lied my way into and when they found out during the hiring stage I had sex with the manager so that he’d let me work there anyway. I met a guy at one point who I thought I could really like but I only had him for a one-night-stand. I also met Hank on a school trip which was a bit weird.

I’ve missed you, Scott, like a hell of a lot and seeing you the other night just made me freeze because I didn’t know how much I needed you until I saw you for the first time in years. I wish you’d come home for at least one of the holidays, Scott. I really needed my big brother. 

I hope we can meet again at some point, I love with Hank now so don’t look for me at Ms Reese’s. Not that you are, I’m just putting it out there.

You’re brother, Alexander Summers.


End file.
